Dumb & Dumber
by Captain Waluigi Falcon
Summary: Billy wants an imaginary friend so Grim takes him to Foster's so he can adopt one. Guess who Billy adopts.


Dumb & Dumber

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a boring day at Billy's house. Grim was watching TV when Billy entered the room and walked up to him.

"Grim, I'm bored," Billy said.

"What else is new?" Grim replied grouchily.

"Will you play a game with me?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you,"

Billy sulked. "Well, I want someone to play with," he said.

"Why don't you go play with Irwin?" Grim asked.

"He went to a baseball game with his dad,"

"What about Mandy?"

"Mandy doesn't like games,"

"Do you have any other friends?"

"No,"

"Then, I guess you'll just have to play by yourself,"

"Awww..." Billy moaned as he slowly walked away. "I don't want to play by myself,"

Billy tried to find something to do. After a while, he finally came up with an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Billy exclaimed as he rushed back over to where Grim was. "Grim, can you use your scythe to make me an imaginary friend?"

"Why would I want to do that? Can't you make one yourself?" Grim asked.

"I don't know how,"

"Pfft, that figures,"

"Please, Grim? Please make me an imaginary friend!" Billy pleaded.

"No! Now, go away and let me watch my show!" Grim shouted.

"Please, please, please, please, please..."

_5 Minutes Later..._

"...please, please, please, please, please?"

"ALL RIGHT, FINE!" Grim snapped.

Grim stood up and used his scythe to open up a portal. "Get in," he instructed Billy.

"Yay! I'm gettin' me an imaginary friend!" Billy exclaimed as he and Grim entered the portal.

The portal sent Billy and Grim to the front yard of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.

"Where are we?" Billy asked after he and Grim exited the portal.

"We're at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Grim answered.

"What's that?"

"It's a place where kids leave their imaginary friends when they don't want them anymore,"

"Aww, how sad,"

"Yeah, but when imaginary friends move into Foster's, they're put up for adoption,"

"Oh, OK," Billy said. "What does that mean?"

Grim groaned. "It means you can take one home with you, stupid!" he shouted.

"Cool! Can I adopt one?" Billy asked.

"That's why we're here. So, you can get a new friend and stop bugging me," Grim said.

Billy and Grim walked up to the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile inside Foster's, Bloo was playing Super Mega Blasteroids 9 when Cheese suddenly snuck up on him.

"HI, BROTHER LADY!" Cheese shouted, scaring Bloo half to death.

Cheese's sudden outburst made Bloo mess up on his video game. An explosion was heard on the video game. Then, a voice said "Game Over". Bloo screamed and threw his game controller at the TV.

"Cheese, look what you made me do!" Bloo snapped at Cheese.

"I like chocolate milk," Cheese said.

"Well, then go get some yourself! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Can somebody get that?" Bloo shouted.

There was no response. The doorbell rang again a few seconds later.

Bloo groaned. "Guess I gotta do everything myself," he said to himself.

Bloo went to the front door and Cheese followed him. When Bloo opened the door, he and Cheese saw Billy and Grim.

"Hi, I'm Billy! I'm here to adopt an imaginary friend," Billy said.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Want to come in?" Bloo asked.

"Sure," Billy replied.

Billy and Grim walked into the house.

"Wow! This house is huge!" Billy exclaimed as he looked around the house.

"YOU'RE A HORSEY!" Cheese shouted at Grim.

Cheese launched himself at Grim and knocked him down.

"Get this accursed thing off of me!" Grim yelled.

Billy giggled. "I think he likes you, Grim," he said.

"Is he your imaginary friend?" Bloo asked Billy, referring to Grim.

"Oh, he's not imaginary. That's the Grim Reaper. He has a magical scythe thingy that can do whatever you want it to," Billy explained.

"Really?" Bloo asked as his eyes widened. He came up with an idea to get rid of Cheese. "Hey, Billy, want to make a trade?"

"OK," Billy said.

"You want an imaginary friend, right?"

"Yeah,"

"If you let me have your Grim Reaper friend, you can adopt Cheese,"

"What kind of cheese?" Billy asked, thinking Bloo was talking about food.

"That kind," Bloo said, pointing to Cheese, who was trying to ride Grim like a horse.

Billy, who didn't know any better, thought Cheese would be the perfect imaginary friend for him.

"Deal! Thanks, blue dude!" Billy exclaimed.

Billy grabbed Cheese and hugged him.

"You and me are gonna be best friends forever, Cheddar," Billy said as he and Cheese left Foster's.

"Bye, doggies!" Cheese exclaimed as he waved at Bloo and Grim.

Grim stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better get going," he said.

Grim proceeded to follow Billy and Cheese.

"Oh, no, you don't," Bloo said as he blocked Grim's path and slammed the front door shut.

"Get out of my way, blob boy!" Grim yelled at Bloo.

"No way! That kid said I could keep you," Bloo said.

"What?"

"I traded him Cheese for you. You're all mine now,"

Bloo did an evil laugh. Grim let out a long sigh.

"This is not going to end well," Grim replied.


End file.
